Masquerade
by SarottiFlotti
Summary: Gabriel is holding his annual Masquerade Ball and Marinette had gotten an invitation. Turns out that some costumes are working better than others. My own version of a Masquerade Ball, Reveal, OneShot


Masquerade

It was not like Marinette had no ideas for any other costumes. She had many, her box full to the brim with animal themed ones. The Miraculous proved enough inspiration: She had a costume to be dressed as a sheep, a dragon, a peacock, she even designed a dress in 'honour' of Hawkmoth, the Butterfly being one of her favourites. The problem was: she had too many.

"Alya, help me!" Marinette whined and pressed her sketchbook into Alya's arms. "Just pick one and it does not matter which, I'll wear it!"

The smirk that crossed Alya's lips should have alarmed her. "Any?" Alya repeated and opened the book, flicking nonchalant through the pages.

Marinette got wary, but she nodded. The ball was next week and she needed to decide now when she wanted to finish it in time. "Any."

Maybe it had been a bad decision to let Alya decide, because her friend got suddenly a crazy glint in her eyes and she flicked to one page with too much confidence and knowledge for Marinette's liking. And when Alya turned the open page to Marinette, Marinette had a small heart attack.

Naturally, she had had designed a few Ladybug and Chat Noir themed outfits as well, several even so, she was not quite content with this or that and may have had created six outfits, all with a different style.

The one Alya had picked was Marinette's favourite of them as well. It had an A-line cut, was of floor length, deep red, with a slid-like ruffle that went up to her hip. The slid did not reveal her legs, but the inner layers of black tulle and satin. It was inspired by some dresses from the 18th century, it had a low cleavage and had black straps on the back. She had made them criss cross to look like the Eiffel tower upside-down.

The mask was an easy copy of her regular mask on the first sight, but on the second, you could see glimmering sequins and little rubies.

She always wanted to make it and wear it as well, but there was no way in hell, she's going to _wear_ that.

"I won't wear that," Marinette shook her head. "No, no way."

Sighing exasperated, Alya only shoved the book into Marinette's arms. "You told me to choose and I choose this one. I saw you drawing it in class and it's perfect. Believe me, Mari, you're going to look perfect!"

"No, Alya."

"Yes, Alya."

Needless to say, Alya eventually won, dragging her to the fabric shop and practically shoved her into the red satin. Grumbling, Marinette surrendered, buying everything she needed. She was lucky, she had saved enough money with extra shifts in the bakery to effort her dress.

Alya dumbed her and her tons of fabric in her room and Marinette sighed, contemplating. An anxious glance to an excited Tikki and she began her work.

:

It was the evening of a party his father held. Once a year, Gabriel decided to be a bit extravagant and hold a masquerade ball. Paris's haute couture was present and flamboyant throughout the whole evening.

Adrien hated it.

Too many colours, too many boring and snotty people. The only highlight was a bet he was always running with Nino on how long he could evade Chloé. He already knew she will be dressed as a Bee like... something. It was good, she would be dressed in a bright yellow and he could easily spot her among the crowd.

This year could be fun as well, Marinette had won another contest of his father and won an invitation. She had been ecstatic and had rambled weeks on end about how she was looking forward to dress a bit more fancy with one of her designs. At least he could have someone to dance with that was one of his friends.

He himself had no vote in his dress. His father designed it and crafted it, showing him off like a trophy, but that was nothing new.

So Adrien got ready in the evening, showered, shaved and dried his hair. Dressed in a plain shirt, he waited for the team that was about to get him ready. Like any other fotoshoot, an artist took care of his make up and hair.

Nathalie gave him his suit and they helped him to slip in the black fabric. It was a procedure he was so used to, he was barely paying attention to anything, his mind only slipped back into focus when he saw the mask shaped like his when he was Chat Noir.

"Chat Noir?" he asked, turning around to Nathalie.

Nathalie nodded and tipped something on her tablet. "Your father was quite inspired by our heroes, he thought you would make a perfect Chat Noir."

Panic shot through his system hearing this. He should be dressed as some kind of fancy Chat Noir? Glancing back down onto the mask, sweat began to pool onto his forehead and the suit felt way to warm. It was an exact replica of his superhero mask. A small beak for his nose, curving around his eyes up to his hairline.

He wanted to argue, especially, when he got a glint of his suit in the mirror, black slacks, silvery vest with lime green embroidery and black jacket with silver lining. A black tie with a single, green paw print below the knot. It was gorgeous, but he was possibly the only person in Paris that was not allowed to wear it. Ladybug is going to kill him when it endangered his identity.

Adrien took a breath, wanted to ask whether he could wear something, _anything_ else, but the hair and make up artists shoved him back into his swivel chair, beginning to work on his hair and trying to glue his mask to his face.

He could barely blink when everything was over and Nathalie left him, telling him the guests will arrive in a few minutes and he was supposed to be downstairs, greeting them alongside his father.

Whining, he quickly got back up and hurried to his bathroom, taking in his sight in his floor length mirror.

He looked good. Too good for his liking. The suit fit him like a glove. The green and silver complemented the form and the paw print on his tie drew focus on his glowing green eyes. He did not know how, but the make up made his eyes pop even more, so they practically glowed like when he was transformed. Instead of leather clippings to his hair to simulate the cat ears, they had pulled strands of his hair up, they were crisp with the amount of hairspray in them, but they stood up in two perfect triangles, giving him a second set of 'ears'.

Whining, he turned around, facing Plagg who hovered in the doorway. "That's your fault!" Adrien called and gestured to his kwami."

"Why should this be my fault? I didn't do anything!" Plagg shrieked back, his eyes wide.

"It's your rotten luck!"

" _My_ rotten luck did nothing!"

Whining, Adrien wanted to rake his hands through his hair, but stopped centimetres away from them, even more scared of the consequences when he dared to ruin his hair.

Adrien stayed where he was, staring at his reflection. Being Chat Noir was not a foreign sight, but that was exactly his problem. Everyone is going to recognize him and he had no power to stop his inevitable discovery.

He had no clue how much time had passed until an insistent knocking sounded on his door. Glancing to the clock on his wardrobe, he got even more anxious. The party was running for about ten minutes already and he had completely missed the first hundred or so guests. His father must be incredibly angry right now.

"Coming!" he quickly called, snatched Plagg out of the air and hurried out of the safety of his room. Nathalie, showing her ever emotionless expression, gently pushed him further down the hallway.

Adrien already heard the chatter and the soft music of his father's guests in the entrance hall and dining room. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he finally rounded the corner and stood at the top of the stairs.

He had expected that whispers instantly broke out and the room would turn quiet upon seeing Chat Noir on top of the stairs. And like usually, a few heads turned up to regard him, but instead of the excited reaction, Chat normally got, the heads turned back down to their previous conversations.

Confused, he slowly descended the stairs and glanced around. And he quickly noticed people were paying him attention for his suit and for him being the son of the hosts. He got compliments and small talk, but no one paid any attention to him being Chat Noir.

It was quite incredible. He looked _exactly_ like his alter ego, but no one recognized him. That was... weird. He had to bite back so many comments and jokes, it was incredibly painful and he was certain, his tongue was bleeding when he bit down extremely hard one time.

Plagg had explained him in a silent minute that it might be some kind of magic. People does not expect him to be Chat Noir, so they did not see him like this. And the magical suit was not magical for nothing.

So Adrien enjoyed his time, evading Chloé and his father's wrath, searching for Marinette all the while.

He had just spotted a blink of a yellow beacon, so he quickly ended the conversation with one of his father's 'friends' and turned around, when he saw someone else. Her smile radiated and brightened the room, the red of her dress drawing his eyes in like a moth to a flame.

Ladybug.

"My Lady?" he asked, out of pure habit. The mask and her being here confused him and he stepped closer. She had heard him and turned around, her eyes wide. It felt like a movie, when the crowd suddenly parted and he was able to take in her beautiful glory.

Her dress was a classical A-line, flowing down to her ankles in red waves. The outer Layer was of a red chiffon, the black layer and a few other reds underneath shining through. In was pulled up on the right side, showing more of some ruffled black underneath.

The bodice was made of a red, matte fabric that hugged her form above a black, slim, lacey belt. Her shoulders were bare, the collar made out of black lace rounded down and accentuated her sinful breast, without being too revealing. The arms were thin and black embroidery started by her shoulder, in thin occasion, but raked down and got denser, until it ended by her wrists in the same black lace that was around her collar.

Her back was bare until down to her lower back, a criss crossing, pattern of black stripes raked down the free skin of her back, ending in a small ribbon. Her hair was in a simple updo, single strands curled lightly down to her shoulders, red rubies glinting in her midnight strands.

And then her blue eyes caught his and he felt like fainting.

She was breathtaking.

:

"My Lady?"

Marinette was so happy, many people complemented her dress and as soon as she noticed, no one is going to recognize her as Ladybug, she was able to relax, talk to people and enjoy herself. Her heart was in a constant squeal mode and everything was simply perfect. She had yet to meet Adrien or his father, but the evening was still young, they will show up eventually.

That was until she heard her nickname from the person she last expected it.

Swishing around, the dress flowing around her ankles, her eyes made contact with the glowing green of her partner.

Instantly, her breath hitched without her consent. He wore a black slack suit on top, that hugged his form and muscles, there were simple embroidered patterns near his cuffs, shoulders and collar in black, they tinkled, when he moved. It was simple and elegant, but what he wore underneath was way more interesting.

A plain white shirt and a silver vest. The vest had an intricate pattern embroidered, it was hand stitched, not a single repeating line. In green and silver, the criss crossed around his torso and moved with every of his movements, making them alive and remembered her of his Cataclysm. A black bow tie was neatly tucked in the vest, a glowing green paw print right under the knot of the tie.

He wore his normal mask and hairstyle that seemed a bit too perfect to be really natural and his black kitty ears got replaced with strands of hair that were styled to look like his ears.

Chat Noir looked _good_.

Marinette's heart skipped a beat and all current thoughts left her mind. What was she about to do? She completely forgot.

It was only his name that passed her lips. "Chaton?"

Time stopped around them, when he stepped closer, his gaze fixated on her. Marinette noticed his eyes were still of a vivid green, but the white around his pupils were not green, but... white. He was here in his civilian form, in a costume, much like her.

"Wha... What are- what are you doing here?" she asked, whispering the question.

Chat chuckled and tilted his head, his rising cheek brushing against the mask, tilting it up and making him seem even more human. "I was about to ask the same, My Lady," he said and swooped down, taking her hand and breathing a kiss on her knuckles.

His gaze never left her's.

"But obviously, we both got an invitation," he continued with a smirk, "so we should enjoy the evening, no? Care about a dance with _mew_?"

The pun broke her out of her stupor and their surroundings began to move again, so Marinette only smiled. "Well, I guess even strays sometimes dress up."

"Did I su _purr_ ise you?" he chuckled and let her to the former dining hall, where the Agreste's had created a small ballroom with a classical band playing in one corner.

Getting into position, Chat placed her free hand on his shoulder and his other hand on her waist, rising their joined hands on shoulder height. Marinette had a weird sense of déjà-vu, but could, by the love of her life, not remember where she ever was in a similar position.

"Don't judge me, I did not count on you being here," she smiled, picking up their conversation again.

He smirked again and began to step around the room, twirling them in a light dance across the floor. "I did not count on you either. You stole my breath with this dress, Bugaboo. Want to steal a kiss as well?"

Ignoring her leaping heart, she smirked and answered easily. "I'm a superhero, I'm not supposed to steal _anything_ , Chaton."

He laughed and it pulled at her heart when he twirled her under his outstretched arms. It felt weird how incredibly comfortable she felt around him and how easy it was to forget everything around them.

And that only because he wore that damn suit and she may have had a glass of champagne too much to be called completely sober. But it was her Chaton and he always made her feel safe and secure, unlike everyone else.

She was giggling when she twirled back into his arms and the music stopped to begin a new song. They were standing there, in content silence, their chests brushing against each other when they breathed in and she felt only contentment.

"You certain about that kiss?" Chat asked and leaned closer. Her heart fluttered and for the first time, she suppressed the voice that had shrinked to a whisper that called Adrien's name and she leaned in as well.

That was until he was suddenly snatched out of her arms. Marinette tumbled back and her back collided with a dancer. She quickly apologized and turned back to Chat Noir, who was swallowed by something bright and yellow.

Chloé had firmly planted herself in Chat's arms, pressing her disgusting lips against his cheek. Jealousy twisted her gut and she stepped forward, wanting to snatch that brat from _her_ spot.

"I finally found you!" Chloé then called and Marinette saw Chat's face twist into horror, going extremely pale. "Gosh, I could swear you were avoiding me," the Blonde pouted and Chat gently pried her from his arms.

"N- No, I was not avoiding you, but... but I was just dancing and-" Chat stuttered and Chloé's gaze snapped back to Marinette. This time, it was Marinette's turn to pale. Chloé knew her and would surely call her 'Maritrash' or something else that told Chat her identity. She needed to avoid that at all cost.

Before Chloé was able to utter _anything,_ she raced forward, snatched him away from her and ducked out of the room, him hot on her heals. Expertly, they waved through the crowd, leaving the mayor's daughter and her pompous dress behind.

She was about to head into the food area, when Chat suddenly stopped and headed to the stairs to their right. Pulling her behind, both hid behind a plant next to the bannister leading upwards.

They stood close and peaked out, watching Chloé rampage into the room on the right. Both breathed a sigh of relieve and Chat slumped against the wall in his back.

"That was close," he murmured and Marinette finally let the confusion settle in.

"Do you know her out of the mask?"

She should not have asked. "Do _you_ know her? You just looked pretty scared and you always have some bad temper around her," Chat stated and watched her intently.

Marinette bit her lip and averted her gaze. "Can we forget the question?"

"Deal," Chat instantly nodded and continued with a smirk. "Where did Queen Bee in _purr_ upt us?"

"This one was bad, Chat, there's not even a 'p'," Ladybug laughed and pushed him away from her, her heart racing. Giggling, she stepped out of their hideout and grinned back at her. "Care for another dance, Chaton?"

"Always," he purred and followed her.

They had not made it to the dinning hall again, when a voice suddenly stopped them. It was Nathalie, Gabriel's assistant. "Adrien, your father wants to hold his speech, he wants you by his side." Marinette turned around and was even more confused than before.

Nathalie stood behind them, her hand on Chat's shoulder, talking to her part... ner. Huh? Had she not just addressed Adrien?

"Eh," Chat stammered, his gaze flickering between Nathalie and her.

"Come on, Adrien, your father is already angry at you for being late, I would not temper him any more," she continued and it was clear, she thought Adrien was under Chat's mask. But then, Chat's face went ashen with every passing second, taking some kind of greenish tint to it. Then, Nathalie's gaze flickered to Marinette, who held Chat's hand and her lips pulled into a small smile.

"And Mademoiselle Marinette," she greeted her and Marinette's breath hitched. Chat was right there and she had not even understood what Nathalie meant when she addressed Chat as Adrien, when she was suddenly the centre of Chat's attention, his eyes widening. "I'm glad to see you. Monsieur Agreste is waiting for you as well, why don't you accompany us so you can talk to him afterwards?"

"Eh," she stammered, her gaze flickering between Chat and Nathalie again. Her feet following her on their own accord. Her brain was fried and she did not think, when she merely nodded.

It was Chat that pulled her out of her thoughts in gripping her arm tight. " _Marinette_?!"

"Oh, hush," she snapped and plastered a smile on her face when Nathalie stopped and turned, only for letting it fall again. There, in a bright purple suit and a walking cane in his hand stood _Hawkmoth_.

Okay, it was not entirely Hawkmoth, it was definitely a much more fancier version. His suit had dark silver lining and embroidery, the butterfly shaped mask only covered the upper part of his face, his golden-grey hair was combed back and his steely eyes widened when he saw them.

There were many awkward moments of silence where all three were breathing heavily.

Marinette had a hard time to progress everything. First, Chat was Adrien. As world shattering this was on it's own, adding the fact that the man who looked like Hawkmoth, was obviously Chat's father and when Chat was Adrien that meant that Hawkmoth was Gabriel Agreste.

Chat must have come to the same conclusion, when he breathed his name. _"Father?!"_

"Well, that's embarrassing" Gabriel gulped and blinked around the room. Then, he grabbed their arms and pulled them to the side. Marinette's first instinct was to fight or flee, but Chat- Adrien stumbled after him and she would never abandon him, so instead of stemming her feet into the floor, she followed as well.

Stopping in one of the nearby corners, Hawkmoth turned around, fixing them with a stare. "I propose a truce."

Blinking, Marinette glanced between Chat- Adrien, she reminded himself, and his father. When Adrien did not say anything, Gabriel's gaze fixed on her. It was her turn to answer, with Adrien being unable to react.

Shoving every need to think over those reveals to an unknown 'later', she addressed the matter at hand.

Gabriel wanted a truce, a pause in their fight. Well, considering their very public arrangement right now and that he had spend more than a small amount in this party and their suits, it was only logical. And too many people had seen them in their attire by now, when they would suddenly start a fight, transformed or not, it would draw unwanted attention.

"I'd suppose we stay professional," Marinette nodded, squaring her shoulders. "We're not really transformed right now and I don't want to ruin either my dress or this party, so we keep our private and our other lives separate."

Gabriel nodded, a smile glinting on his lips. "Professional it is then."

"Stop!" Adrien hissed instead and both turned to the blond whose hands were risen in front of him. "Can we first set this straight? _You_ ," he gestured to Gabriel, "are Hawkmoth, evil mastermind and my father?!"

"Mastermind?" Gabriel asked, confused, but amused and nodded reluctantly.

"And _you_ ," Adrien continued, "My Lady, are Marinette?! Like in Dupain-Cheng?"

"Yes, Chaton, and you are Adrien," Marinette sighed, her heart did something between a flip and missing a beat.

Chat's eyes were wide when they finished and he seemed to have given into the urge to tug at his hair. Raking his hands through his strands, he completely ruined his carefully crafted hairdo. It was funny to watch as Gabriel's face suddenly fell and he ripped Adrien's hands out of his hair. "Adrien, for goddess sake, your _hair_!"

"I don't care about my hair right now," Adrien hissed and Marinette stepped in between before both men could fall into an argument.

"Okay, Chaton, calm down." Glancing to Monsieur Agreste, she spoke to him first. "You go and wait for a few more minutes with your speech, while we," she turned back to Adrien, "fix your hair and you gotta calm down."

Without waiting for Gabriel's consent, she nodded and tugged her partner away. Pushing him up the stairs, she vaguely remembered where his bedroom was and entered with him. Once inside, he spun around and grabbed her arms tight.

"You are Marinette?" he repeated and Marinette could not resist to roll her eyes. It was exasperating. Adrien was a real cute and clever boy, but sometimes, he was a bit slow when it came to life changing situations.

Not that she was handling anything better with ignoring the problem until later. But she was functioning.

"Yes, Chaton," she sighed and nodded. "Would it help if I take off the mask?"

"A bit?"

Chuckling, Marinette went to the bathroom and quickly snatched a q-tip, made it wet and quickly worked to get her mask off. Adrien stood in the door frame and watched her, his eyes turning wider with every second.

Once she pulled off the stiff material, she turned around and flashed him a grin. "That okay?"

His grin merely widened and he stepped closer. "All this time?"

"All this time," she smiled and nodded. It was easy to talk to him when he wore a mask and his hair was so mussed up, it barely resembled Adrien. The boy who stood in front of her was Adrien, but most of all, it was Chat Noir, her partner, her best friend. There was no need to stutter.

A bit of doubt crippled into her mind, would he like Ladybug being her? But this thought quickly dissolved when she watched his smile and the pure joy radiating from his eyes.

Then, he bend down took her hand and placed a feathery kiss against her knuckles.

Okay, this time, her heart definitely missed a beat and her cheeks flushed red. Adrien just kissed her hand, it was like a weird dream. A _good_ dream. And he was her kitty!

When he raised back up, not letting her hand slip out of his, she knew she needed to stop this until she had time to think too hard about the whole evening's revelation. And Gabriel might get too mad when they lingered any longer.

"Come on kitty," she squeaked and pushed him onto the stool beside his shower. Ignoring his broad grin and his damn handsome face, she quickly grabbed one of the combs next to the sink, his stylist had placed in case of an emergency, she stepped behind him and began to work on his smooth strands, combing out most of the gel and hairspray on the strands he had ruined.

Luckily, she had enough exercise in treating hair, Manon and Alya's sisters always eager to get their hair done, she managed to get his hair at least somehow back to it's original position.

When she eventually stepped back to nod at her work, he grinned. "Am I handsome again?"

"You're always handsome," she murmured before she was able to realize what she had said. Squeaking, she covered her flushing face while Adrien began to laugh hysterically. "Oh shush!" she hissed and pulled him to his feet, pushing him back to his room. "Go to your father, I'm gluing my mask back to my face and be back in a second."

He continued to laugh until is face fell again. "Yes, I go back to my father. To _Hawkmoth_. Am I supposed to call him Hawkfather? Dadmoth?"

"How about Hawkdaddy," Marinette snickered and pushed him further down his room.

He laughed again, but stopped shortly before he reached his door. "Then you'll be my Buginette," he smiled sickenly sweet and ducked out of the door, leaving Marinette behind, who flushed even brighter.

After a small breakdown in his bathroom (including a lot of screaming and a near heart attack) with Tikki and a more than complicated fix up of her mask, because she, by accident, knocked everything from the counter, she headed back out his room. Stopping at the corner where the stairs began, she glanced down.

In front of her, on the steps, stood Gabriel, a flute of Champagne in his hand, holding a speech with unknown content. Her focus instantly found Adrien's lithe form. He stood slightly behind his father, to his right. He as well held a flute in his hand, looking professional.

He indeed was handsome, she noticed. Well, not that she had never noticed it. She knew, Adrien had good looks, he was a model after all. But she always suppressed the urge to call Chat anything but her friend. She knew he had a good heart, but refused to call him anything but partner.

With a chuckle, she noticed the irony. Not long ago, she had been devastated because he had called her 'just a friend'. They really were dancing around each other in a complicated mess.

Her chuckle drew his attention to her and when green clashed with blue, he gave her a dashing smile that turned into a smirk when he turned back forwards. She could tell, he wanted something, his eyes were mischievously glinting along the crowd. Marinette knew she should be wary, but she could not help but break into another smile.

Her kitty really was something else and he always looked so proud when one of his plans succeeded. She always found that endearing, but never thought of it too much. At least, she could admit, without any shame, she loved his antics.

Despite his jokes. There were not even remotely funny. But he did not need to know that.

Eventually, Gabriel ended his speech and the guests raised their glasses, drinking upon whatever Gabriel had proposed. Adrien mirrored his fathers motions, sipping from his flute as well before his gaze flickered back to her and his smirk widened.

When the guests were mingling back into the dining hall or Nathalie's bureau/makeshift food corner, she thought Adrien would turn around and head back to her, but as soon as their gazes met, he was gone, vanishing in the crowd.

Frowning, she followed, aware of Gabriel's gaze on her back, but ignoring him in favour of following Adrien.

Weaving through the guests, she went to the dining hall, following the music, because she had seen his blond head vanish in there.

"Adrien?" she asked, once entering. The room was not really crowded yet, the most of the people were still lingering in the entrance hall or in the food corner. Glancing around, she found him talking to the band director. The elder man nodded and quickly talked to his musicians.

But Adrien only turned around, flashing her a smile. Then he stepped forwards, in the middle of the empty room, holding his hand out for her to take it.

Apprehensively, she stepped forwards, placing her hand nervously in his. "May I have this dance, My Lady?" Adrien asked and raised their joined hands to blow a kiss against her knuckles. Marinette giggled.

"Only because you asked so nicely," she smiled and stepped even closer.

He smiled one of his brilliant, silly toothy smiles and nodded, placing his hand on her hip and her's found his shoulder. A soft melody began to play and he pulled her even closer, beginning to twirl them around.

She giggled when he sometimes made a jerky move and she struggled to keep up with his pace and she knew they surely looked a bit ridiculous sometimes, but she did not care. The beautiful music flowed around them, the lights were swirling in a whirlwind around them and after a few songs, she was out of breath from laughing and Adrien's playful antics.

Catching her breath when one song ended, she glanced back into his eyes, a motion she found herself doing every so often this evening.

Another song began to play and she wanted to ask for a break, but Adrien's smile suddenly turned tender and pulled her once more closer.

That was when she realized, it was a very slow song. The soft minor key echoed around the room and captured her heart, body, and soul. She placed her hand that had been placed in his, onto his shoulder, while his second joined his other hand on her lower back and they leaned closer.

Her head found a rest on his shoulder and his cheek rested against her temple. Adrien was so close and so warm, she could barely comprehend what happened. This morning, she was worrying over one single dance, and dare she say _conversation_ with him. She would have never, even in her wildest dreams, imagined to have multiple dances with him and was swaying in his arms to a slow song.

She thought the one on Chloé's party was everything she ever deserved. But now, she was dreaming. He was there, Adrien was her Chaton and she was incredibly happy.

Her cheeks ached from all her smiling and she was certain, she was flushed red because of all the excitement. She could deal with the real world later, Gabriel being Hawkmoth and their new found dynamic was a topic for tomorrow. Now, she wanted to revel in his warmth and comfortable arms.

"Mari?" he eventually asked, his voice raspy and his heart was pounding rapidly under her head.

Humming in contentment, she signalled him that she listened.

"You know, my feelings don't change," he whispered and Marinette was confused first, not knowing what he meant. But then, she remembered a late night conversation on a rooftop, lit candles and a surprise pick nick.

"I know you like someone else," he continued and Marinette's eyes widened, her cheeks flushing red. "But I wanted you to know... that I still... still like you. Very, _very_ much."

Marinette's heart seemed to burst out of her chest at this revelation. Adrien liked her. He _like_ liked her. Tears sprung in her eyes and she began to tremble out of the sheer happiness that bubbled out of her. The possibilities were endless and she might _actually_ get her happy ending, her house, a hamster and their three kids. Not only with Adrien, but also with her Chaton and she _knew_ he's going to be a great dad, with his puns and loving nature.

"Marinette? Are you all right?" Adrien asked and drew away, watching her in concern. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Mari, I should not have said this-" he rambled, his face concerned. Quickly, his hands rushed to her cheeks, his thumb stroking her cheekbones.

But Marinette interrupted his rambling with a hand to his mouth. Her index- middle- and ring finger resting gently against his lips.

"You're dumb, you know that?" she whispered and blinked away her tears. He tilted his head in confusion and his perfect lips glided against her fingers. She needed to concentrate. "I... I actually thought I was pretty obvious, most of our classmates know by now, who I have a... who I'm in love with." She changed her words, not fearing to tell him how she felt after his confession. Well, not entirely, she was a wreck, she would have never, ever thought she's ever going to tell him that and it let her legs and hands tremble in anticipation.

A pained look flashed across his face upon her wording and Marinette could not help but smile. Her nerves were blanc, her heart raced. Now she will confess and this time for real.

"Adrien, I-" she began, leaning closer to whisper in his ear, "I...I'm in love on _you_ , Chaton." Her words were feeble, whispered and broken. They were raw and one hundred percent true. And they were finally out in the open.

Adrien went stiff in her arms, his breath caught in his throat and suddenly doubts flickered into Marinettes conscious. Maybe... maybe she should have toned it down a notch and not outright said she was in _love_ with him.

Then, he leaned back, gripping her upper arms and stared at her with an intensity that stole her breath. No one ever looked at her with this amount of attention he gave her right now and she felt self conscious. The doubt spread up like a wildfire under the emerald sun of his eyes and she fidgeted. But she did not want to take them back. Not when they were her most honest and most important words she might have ever said to anyone.

One of his hands suddenly left the vice like grip on her upper arm and went up to cup her cheek tenderly. His thumb stroked away a tear that had escaped without her noticing and his posture relaxed again.

"I love you too, My Lady," he whispered, she was barely able to make out his voice upon the chatter and music around them, but she will _always_ hear what he had to say. Then his mouth turned into an agonized smile. "W... What about that kiss again? May I? I want to kiss you so badly right now."

The words had barely sunken in when she was giggling, leaning up to meet him halfway, tugging at his tie to pull him down, not that he complained, but she wanted him to know she wanted this as badly as he did.

Their lips were barely brushing together, when a shriek erupted and Adrien got tackled out of her grip. "What the _hell_ do you think you are _doing_?!" Chloé shrieked, clutching to Adrien's chest a few paces away, having placed herself between them as if to protect Adrien.

Marinette blinked and tried to get back to her senses. One second, she would have had her first- second kiss with Adrien in their own small bubble and suddenly, the world crashed back upon her in a in a yellow tornado.

The room had went silent and all eyes were upon them. Marinette felt self conscious for a whole different matter now.

"W... Well, I- I," she stammered, not really back with her senses.

"Actually," Adrien quipped back, definitely better in handling these situations than her. "We were about to kiss, Chloé, and I would like if you would mind your own business." His tone was friendly, but fierce and left no room to argue.

Then he stepped around Chloé and took Marinette's hand, leading her off the side, away from the prying eyes. Marinette fell in love with him even more.

Soon, chuckles erupted and the music began to play again, the guests turning away, talking about young love with glazed eyes while Chloé stormed off, back to her father's hotel.

Passing an amused Gabriel, Adrien threw him a warning glare while Marinette tried to stifle her giggle. He lead them upstairs back into his room and when the door closed behind them, Marinette let loose. Laughing, she bend over and clutched her stomach. She did not really know what was so funny about all of this, afterwards, she would say it were her nerves that had finally snapped, but for now, she simply laughed until she cried again.

Adrien soon fell in and took a seat on his bed, burying his face in his hands.

When they finally calmed down, their gazes met, stray giggles still escaping now and then, but they were simply staring at each other.

"Did I tell you, you look absolutely beautiful tonight?" Adrien eventually said, getting up again and stepped over to her. With the confidence of Chat Noir and Adrien's smile on his lips, he placed his hands on her waist, while Marinette placed hers against his chest, fiddling with the crooked bow tie.

"So... where were we?" she murmured with a smile, avoiding his gaze to work intently on his tie.

"I still want that kiss and we practically told everyone we're going to kiss, so we eventually have to, huh?" he smirked and tilted his head to look into her eyes.

Giggling, she frowned mockingly. "'We'? _You_ said that Chaton."

Huffing exasperated he stood back up straight, watching her. "Don't play with me Mari."

"Oh," she giggled, flicking his nose, "you are supposed to play and tease, but I not? That's awfully unfair, you know?"

"My Lady, _please,_ " he begged and leaned closer. "You don't know how long I'm waiting for this to happen."

"Nearly as long as I," she whispered, deciding it was enough of teasing. Cupping his jaw, she leaned closer and he came down willingly.

Their lips met for the first time and it was tender, loving and exciting. They met a second time with more force, their lips soon roaming against each other after their third and fourth. He was warm and tasted like the champagne he had had. She also tasted her lipstick that smudged onto his lips and when his tongue entered her mouth, it came with a whole new flavour. She did not know what it was, but she liked it, she craved it.

Adrien was pulling her closer, his left cradling her waist to his stomach and the right had wandered up to her hair, messing with her bun. But she also raked her hands over his skin, his neck was soon free of tie and shirt, her hands replacing the cotton. Tugging on his short strands in his neck, he growled into her mouth and the sound stirred something inside her she did not know existed.

And his warm skin and mouth did not make it any easier for her.

But eventually, she pulled back, letting the fierce, desperate kisses ebb into the soft ones from the beginning. He more than often tried to go back in, but she held him at bay, mustering up even more willpower, she ever thought to possess.

"Chaton," she sighed, stealing another kiss between her words. "We eventually need to get back."

He was growling again, but this time for a whole different matter. "Can't we just stay here and let them do their things and we do our things and all are happy?"

Another kiss. "We promised your father to stay professional," she objected.

"Oh, don't remind me," he growled, kissing her again.

:

They had eventually fixed themselves up again, introduced their Kwamis and went back down to grab something to eat and dance some more. Reluctantly, Marinette bid him goodbye, being one of the last people to leave the party well in the morning. The Gorilla drove her, Adrien insisted in her taking the car, because it was too dangerous to walk in the dusk of dawn. She simply rolled her eyes and complied after bidding goodbye to Gabriel.

The heroes and the villain had come to the silent agreement to not let their civilian lives meddle with the... well, magical ones. He could threaten their family and friends, they would expose him what could resolve in him loosing his company. They came to a stalemate and that was the only secure solution where both sides benefited.

So, without a bad thought, she left the mansion and got home.

Sunday was a bliss, she slept in late, worked in the bakery and met up with Adrien for their first official date. They got interrupted by an Akuma, but it was a real easy one, not even ten minutes later, he was defeated. It was obviously Gabriel's way to tell them that he knew they were out, but would not care for whether they wanted to be interrupted or not.

Marinette liked it that way. He was their enemy after all. She held no grudge against him for that, it was his job and it was a pretty easy one, so it was not that bad.

Well, it _was_ bad, she somehow needed to convince Gabriel to give up his Miraculous and she had no clue how to do this. But they'll figure something out. Maybe they could talk sometime over dinner and Gabriel could explain himself?

For now, she justt wanted to enjoy her date with Adrien.

Marinette kissed him the first time as Adrien too. Not counting yesterday, because he was dressed as _Chat_ , even if it really was just a costume. But this was their very first time as Marinette and Adrien and she was walking on clouds afterwards, barely paid attention to anything around them.

That's how she... somehow... forgot to tell Alya.

She came to school on Monday, smiling widely. Because of her notorious habit of coming in late, she had only a few minutes to spare. Madame Bustier was already at her desk when she entered and everyone was at their seats, chatting.

Adrien's head instantly turned to her and lighted up. Then he puckered his lips, glancing to her, glancing away, and back to her. Was acting nonchalant.

Giggling, she was eager to start their fist day in school as a couple, she wanted to go big.

So Marinette stopped in front of his desk and bent down, slowly, very slowly scooting forward until her stomach was pressed flat against the surface of his desk, very much in his personal space. Watching him from below, she probed up on her elbows and smirked. "Slept well?" Her voice was deep and sultry and it surprised not only her how sexy she could sound.

Adrien's face fell, he blushed and stared at her open mouthed. "Eh... I mean- yes?" he stammered, still staring at her, until he blinked a few times and smirked as well, leaning closer. "Every dream with you in it is a good dream, after all."

Then he closed the few remaining centimetres and pecked her lips.

They parted with broad grins, until various screams burst their little bubble.

The loudest of all was Alya, her eyes wide, pointing an accusing finger into their faces. Racing close behind was Chloé with an agonized wail, sobbing dramatically on her desk. Nino as well had exclaimed his surprise and Rose squealed. Surprisingly Kim cried as well, who had betted with Alix and obviously lost a lot of money.

Grinning bashfully, Marinette quickly left Adrien's desk to get to her own, only to be tackled by Alya. "GIRL!" she screamed into Marinette's ear and she winced. "What was _that_?!"

"A good morning kiss," Adrien answered and grinned up at her.

Rolling her eyes she pointed an accusing finger a Adrien. "He started it! He was being childish!"

"When am I not?" he replied cheekily and she struck out her tongue.

"With your father."

Adrien groaned and hid his face in his arms he placed at the edge of their desk. "I just forget about that, why do you always have to remind me?"

"Still not over it?" Marinette asked with a snicker, her only answer was a deep groan. Because Alya had let go of her arm, she bend forward and petted his head, running her head through his smooth locks. "You're over exaggerating, Chaton, it's not _that_ bad."

"You are easy to talk! You don't live under the same roof!" he whined and Marinette giggled, still petting his hair.

The two bickered back and forth, being affectionate, oblivious to the stares they received from their classmates.

:

"Okay, girl, spill," Alya dragged her off into her room, shutting Marinette's trapdoor behind them. "What happened at the ball"

Marinette rolled her eyes. They had gotten rid of Adrien and Nino, not that the two heroes had anything to say in the matter. It was most likely only Alya who wanted to have a private talk during Lunch.

"Nothing much," Marinette shrugged. "We just danced a lot and... with a bit of help from a really good champagne, I somehow stammered a confession."

" _Nothing much_?!" Alya squealed, "Girl! You confessed and _that_ came out of it?" she giggled and happily danced around Marinette's room, Marinette falling in to her laughter. It really was quite unbelievable. She still needed time to wrap her mind over that, but yesterday helped immensely to become clear of everything.

But then, Alya suddenly stopped, turning around to face her with a frown. "And what? You did not even think of telling me?"

"I'm sorry, but I kinda forgot?" Marinette murmured, feeling a bit guilty, but not really.

"How can you forget that?" Alya shrieked, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "The ball was on _Saturday_! Today is Monday! There's an entire day in between!"

Grabbing Alya's arms, she halted her friend in her shaking. "Really, Alya, I'm sorry, but we went on a date yesterday and-"

Another shriek from Alya interrupted her. "A date?" she squealed, exited eyes roaming across Marinette's face. "What did you do?"

"Nothing much, a pick nick in the park and a movie and ice cream afterwards," she explained, "It was perfect."

Alya giggled and nodded. "Okay, I got it, you were busy. But you could have at least given me a head start!"

"Alya, believe me," Marinette shook her head, "I'm still trying to wrap my mind around that. I mean, me and Adrien?" And Adrien being Chat and his father Hawkmoth, "It's too incredible, I would have _never_ thought that would be the outcome."

Laughing, Alya shrugged. "I always told you you just have to tell him. Everything would be fine. Didn't I?"

"Yes, and you have every right to say 'I told you so'," Marinette snickered.

Her friend pulled her into a tight hug and Marinette drew her arms around Alya as well. "I told you so, but I am so happy for you."

"Thank you."

:

"Let me get this straight," Nino huffed, scrunching up his face. "You were, all this time, completely hooked up on Ladybug and all it needed was a romantic evening and an alcohol inflicted confession from her and you are totally over the moon?"

Shrugging Adrien decided not to answer too directly to this, realizing how awful it sounded. "You know, I may have always been a bit... crushing on her. Remember that one time I set you up on a date with her?" A confused nod from Nino, "I may or may not have been a _bit_ jealous, but too ignorant to really consider her. Remember Luka?" Another nod. "Again, but I excused it with him being too old for her." Nothing but the truth. "I just... didn't realize it until recently?"

"You certain?"

"Definitely," Adrien nodded. After all, she was his Lady. "These last two days were the best days of my life."

Nino watched him warily, but did chose not to comment any further. "Nice, bro," he merely shrugged and offered his fist.

After knocking his knuckles against his, Adrien smiled broadly. "You know, we could go on double dates now," he snickered and Nino smiled with a nod.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

 **Hey there :)**

 **Okay, first: I know that their entire reaction is not really... realistic per se. But it's a fanfiction and I needed some fluff and hey, I'm the author so I can do whatever I want muhahaha. However, I believe they _could_ come to some kind of truce during the story and I wanted to test how it works with the characters.**

 **Let me know what you thiink :)**

 **Have a good day, until next time!**


End file.
